Our Daughter
by Kambryna Lykos Hykinos
Summary: If Stiles had been bit, not Scott. This is fluff. A request from Vampygurl402. M preg warning. I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any characters, though we all know we want to.


**OKAY! So here's a oneshot, requested by Vampygurl402 for Arashi Wolf Princess. I hope you all like it!**

Sighing, I think back to when I had first met Derek...

He used to slam me into walls, his eyes flashing and teeth bared, growling. Though he still did all that, it was no longer out of anger, trying to threaten me. It was out of need and desire, passion, longing. At this moment, I was pushed against a wall in such a way. Derek kissing, biting, licking, and mouthing at my neck, my hand twisted into his hair, holding my Alpha closer. Letting my head fall back, resting against the wall, moaning and enjoying his mouth pressed against my bare skin, legs weak. I'm glad he was holding me up, one hand on the back of my upper thigh, just under my butt, the other on the small of my back, crushing me, blissfully, even closer. I pull his head up, crushing my mouth to his.

Suddenly both our shirts were ripped up and flung away, Derek pulling on the zipper of my jeans. I somehow manage to undo his pants pulling them, along with his boxers, down just enough for his cock to spring out, already hard, standing proud and ready. I moan as I wrap a hand around him, stroking up his length, to the tip. His hips jerk forward, pushing himself further into my hand. I allow him to push me into the bed and roll me over, wasting no time to prop myself up on all fours, knowing he'd demand it anyways.

I hear him rustle aound in the drawer right next to his bed. I don't hear the tube snap sht again, but suddenly his slick fingers are at my entrance, stroking and teasing my hole. Gasping, I push back into his hands, managing to get a single finger to slip into me. But dammit Derek! He moves slow, gently. Definitely not what I wanted. Not what I _needed._

Whimpering, I push myself into his hands again. "Der..." I know my voice is pleading, but I don't care. **More...** I'm not sure whether I say it or if I'm simply thinking, but either way I get presented with another finger, moaning I grab the sheets, he gradually builds up the pace, slipping in another. I know this will only sate me momentarily before I crave more. Knowing this, Derek's fingers slip out of me, leaving me feeling empty and needing more desperately than I already did.

I feel him pull back, rustling around again, then the head of his cock is rubbing across my ass, skipping over the place I need it most, making me whimper. I push back against him again. "Derek... _Please._" I need him so much, I'm willing to beg. He freezes for just a second before sliding in slowly. Once he's about halfway sheathed by my ass, I slam back onto him, I hear him moan at the same time as me.

He finally picks up the speed, slamming quickly into me. It doesn't take long before I'm on the edge of release, in the next stroke, he slides in just right to have me making a mess out of his bed, pulling on the now wet sheets as I yell and moan for him. Just two more thrusts before he moans as well, his cum shooting into me. "Mmm... Derek." I sort of collapse as he rolls off of me and pulls me close, kissing my cheek.

"I love you Scott."

"God Derek, I love you too..." As he falls asleep, I snuggle closer and remember the day me and Derek finally got together.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Scott..?" I jump, not hearing the damned kid come in.

"Yes Stiles?" Trying to kind of focus onthe gibberish called calculus in front of me.

"Are you..." He trails off, tring to find a good word. He thinks a moment then shrugs as if to say 'fuck it'. "fucking Derek?" I snap to attention, feeling my face flush as images of Derek's naked body over mine flash through my head. Realizing the combination of my heart speeding up and my face going red would make Stiles think he embarrassed me over the truth, I hurry to deny it. "Of course we're not!" Stiles nods slowly.

"Why not?" I'm not sure how to respond. He isn't gay? Even if he was, I'm not really all that desirable? I shouldn't be allowed to be around him, he's so far out of my league? The fact he was a werewolf and I wasn't?

"Why would we?" I counter him instead.

"Well... You obviously like him. And he likes you too. You'll regret it if you don't even tell him... Besides, the Hales... Sooo worth it. Remember how bad I was aout Peter until I finally told him? That's you right now, but about Derek. Tell him." He gets up and walks out, not allowing me to argue. I sigh, knowing I _should_ talk to Derek, but not knowing how, weeks went by.

There's a knock at my window, I'm expecting it to be Derek or Peter, but instead I turn to find Stiles crawling in. Unsure how to respond as he reaches back out and yanks in a reluctant Derek, glowing eyes and fangs bared at Stiles. "Now. Scott, I believe you had something to Derek. Stay until you get it worked out. I'll be right here." He crawls back out the window.

We stand there silently for a while, awkwardly staring at each other without speaking. "So..." I eventually try at conversation, he doesn't take pity or help at all. He just quirks an eyebrow up, frustrated with his stony silence, I kind of blow up. "Dammit Derek! You could help out!"

"Well... Stiles brought me here so _you _could talk to _me._" He lapses back into silence. After another half hour of both of us refusing to speak, he finally caves. "What's so important Stiles is forcing this?" From the way Derek looks at me, I can tell my heart picked up pace. "Umm... Nothing..?"

"Liar. You smell afraid, nervous." He cocks his head to the side, questioningly. "What is it?" His voice slips to worry, is he actually _concerned_ for me? The disbelief must have shown on my face, Derek took a few steps toward me, reaches a hand out, running a finger down my cheek. "Are you okay..?" With out permission, my body leaned into his touch, my lips curling into what was most likely a dopey smile, eyes closing in contented bliss. "Scott?" My eyes jerk open and I snap out of the trance Derek had unknowingly put me under, yanking myself away from him, backwards and almost falling.

Derek caught me before I hit the ground, I gasp his arm around my waist knocking the airnout of my lungs. M breath never has a chance to get back into my lungs as he crushes me into his chest, holding me awkwardly close. His face inches from mine , but this time, he wasn't trying to threaten or scare me by cornering me against a wall, he was holding me against him, cradling me to his warm chest. All of a sudden a hand at the back of my head pushed me forward, making my and Derek's mouths meld together. A bolt of electricity seemed to go through me, starting at my lips and coursing all though out my body.

Unable to pull away, I move closer, pressing into him, my fingers curling into his shirt. He manages to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue along my bottom lip, coaxing my mouth open, all too happily humoring him, our tongues fighting for dominance. I let him win. "Scott..." He groans into my mouth, his fingers playing with the hem of my shirt, pulling it up to stroke my stomach, inching his hands down, slowly towards my pants.

He eventually moves back, releasing me. "Sorry..." He mumbles, but he doesn't look sorry at all. "Now, can you tell me what I was dragged here for?"

"Oh, ummm..." My brain still fuzzy from the kiss, I told the truth, not having any other words. "Stiles seems convinced that I need to tell you that I've likednyou since I met you. I don't see why it's such a big deal..." Derek gets a weird look on his face as he pulls me closer and kisses me again, slow and soft. He whispers against my lips, and I feel more than I hear what he's saying. "I'm glad you feel the same way..."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Snuggling closer into Derek's chest, I just grin, knowing I'd never be happier in my life. At least until I finally got a certain demon out of me, smiling tenderly, I draw circles on my slightly swollen stomach gently.

"God, I love you Derek..."

"Scott..?" Derek's voice is rough with sleep, I look up at him happily.

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm glad we have Stiles... Otherwise I wouldn't have my Mate." His arms tighten around me slightly. "And we wouldn't be having Talia." He places a hand on my stomach, on our daughter.


End file.
